So Far Away
by shadow Aeris
Summary: Allen can't seem to get a particular Noah out of his head or heart can Rode help Allen and Tyki? or will feelings get muddled? Sorry not one of my best was going to write more for it but found I had been working on it for almost 2 years decided to cut my losses and make a fluff but rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So Far Away ( -Man) Chapter 1

**Allen's POV:**

He couldn't understand it why him of all people he couldn't understand he wouldn't somehow he fell in love with a Noah of all things and to make things worse he had fallen for a guy. Allen Walker, an Exorcist of the black order, the bringer of salvation, the destroyer of time was in love with Tyki Mikk of the clan of Noah.

**Normal POV:**

It had been four months since Allen came to the conclusion that he was in love with Tyki. It even started to show in his fighting with Tyki. Allen would never put his all into fighting Tyki even when his life was on the line. But at the same time when Allen was fighting Tyki Allen would try to fight as close as possible as it sent a thrill down Allen's Spine.

**Rode's and Tyki's POV:**

"Tyki have you noticed that Allen is acting weird?"

"What do you mean by weird he's an exorcist which makes him weird in the first place."

"No Allen's movements are all off and …I don't know he doesn't act like his usual self."

" Then why don't you go play with Allen's dreams maybe you can see what's wrong and use that to your advantage or something…"

"That's a great idea Tyki I haven't seen Allen in a while and he's on a solo mission so I can get to him easy."

Rode runs off through one of her dimensional doors she created wile leavening a sullen Tyki behind.

"Rode your lucky you can see into his dreams and not be caught while he can only be part of my dreams because I'm his enemy a Noah and even if he liked me our love would forbidden in more ways than one."

**Normal POV:**

As Rode walked through the dimensional door she created to Allen's hotel room she saw that Allen was not in his room but in the washroom. Rode then proceeded to make another dimensional door but one that looked exactly like the wall paper but this door had a window but only for Rode. She could see into Allen's room but Allen couldn't see the dimensional door and couldn't see through the window (think of a one way mirror at the police station) it was then that Allen walked into the room.

**Allen's POV:**

Even though the bath was nice and calming I couldn't fully enjoy it for I was so tired. When I realized that I was in love with the Noah Tyki Mikk. I began to have…dreams of Tyki and all the things he would do to me if he had the same feelings as I did. But every time I would wake up I felt my heart breaking because of just knowing it could never be. That's when I started to force myself to stay awake so I wouldn't dream and I would keep myself occupied so I wouldn't think of him eater. I looked at the clock in the room and it read three 'o-clock in the morning and I had to actually be up in two hours to head back to the Black Order that when I decided to go to sleep laying on the bed and throwing the covers on me I closed my eyes as sleep took me.

**Rode's POV:**

As I watched Allen finally fall asleep and I had to wonder why Allen was trying to fight off sleep. It was even starting to show that Allen wasn't sleeping the dark circles under his eyes, the lack of energy, his skin and hair looked unhealthy. Something was wrong and I intended to know why not just so I would know but to I could tell Tyki because I know Tyki loved Allen because Tyki said so in his sleep… Tyki can't keep secrets because he blabs them in his sleep. And I don't mind I love Allen as well but only in a brother sister way so keeping tabs on Allen for Tyki to keep him happy was my goal. I slowly snuck into Allen's room and then I proceeded to lay my hand on Allen's forehead and I dove into Allen's dreams not knowing what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Allen's Dream POV:**

I looked around and found myself in front of Mana's grave snow around me and I proceeded to lay flowers on the grave.

"Mana what do I do? I have fallen in love with a Noah and a guy no less…What do I do Mana you always knew what to say in times like this…"

I fell to my knees as tears filled my eyes and spilled over my chilled cheeks. The next think I knew I was on stage and Lenalee was in the audience with a whole lot of other people and I remembered that it was a week before I left on my mission that Lenalee took me to a karaoke bar and made me sing and the song I sang was Far Away By: Nickleback. I sang my heart out for who I wanted to sing for was Tyki by the time I finished the crowd shouted and cheered and some even through flowers on the stage and I gave a small sad smile.

**Rode's POV:**

I blended myself as the snow in Allen's mind and what was said made me want to cry of both joy and sadness. Joy in finding that Allen had the same feelings for Tyki as Tyki for him and sad for Allen as he cried out to his father and tormenting himself of what's right and what's wrong that he's not following what his heart was telling him. Then the scene changed and we were in a karaoke bar and up on stage was Allen as I watched Allen take a deep breath I looked to my right and I saw Tyki standing there looking at Allen on stage as he began to sing.

This time, this place

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait?

Just lessoning to Allen poor his heart into just the first few lines of the song made me what to shove Tyki towards Allen. But I can't interrupt this dream/memory for if I did I could do a lot of damage to the situation so I stayed still and lessened to the rest of the song.

Just one chance, just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know, you know, you know…

That I love you, I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

Cause with you I'd withstand

All of it to hold your hand

I'd give it all, I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

Cause you know, you know, you know…

That I love you, I have loved you all along

And I miss you, been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, been far away for far too long

So far away, been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know…

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

Cause I needed

I needed to hear you say

I love you,. I have loved you all along

And I forgive you for being away for far too long

So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me, never let me go

Hold on to me, never let me go

When Allen ended his song the crowd roared with cheers and applause. When I looked back over to Tyki he was gone then I saw that the dream/memory was fading meaning Allen was wakening up and I had to leave. I couldn't wait to tell Tyki about this I left Allen's mind and when I went through the directional portal I made earlier to conceal myself I saw Allen force himself awake seeing how it was affecting him and how I needed to act fast. I closed off the directional portal and I opened a new one and went home.

**Allen's POV:**

I was on my way back to the Black Order when Toma informed me that we were to meet Kanda half way and I would be sent on my next mission from there. We pulled into the station about an hour latter seeing Kanda with a black folder in his hand no doubt my next assignment.

"Wow bean-sprout you look like shit. Were the akuma too much for the coursed pip-squeak?"

"Just give me my next mission Kanda and I'll be on my way oh and hears the innocence bye."

I grabbed the folder that Kanda had and read it over quickly to find my destination and also found that I was going alone. I quickly boarded a train heading to London and then crossing the ocean to south America to the port city of Rio de Janeiro and from there to the city ruins of Machu Picchu were there was suppose activity there of the Noah and akuma I was sent because I was the only one available while other exorcist were on their own missions…This should be an interesting mission indeed.

**~Time Leap 1 month and 8 days latter~**

**Rode's POV:**

Ever since the first time I watched Allen I have been keeping an eye on him and by the looks of it Allen was slowly killing himself unintentionally but I even went as far as sending a level one akuma to attack Allen outside of Rio de Janeiro and Allen was barely able to destroy it that immediately sent alarms through my head I soon took off to give my report to Tyki.

"Tyki!"

"Yes Rode?"

"Gerr… MOVE YOUR ASS AND HELP ALLEN!"

"…Why would I help the enemy?"

"Don't give me that shit I know you love Allen and he loves you too!"

"How do you…"

"You blab in your sleep and Allen says it in his dreams when he's talking to his father's grave. You better move your ass before Allen kills himself!"

"Allen would never kill himself he just wouldn't…"

"Well he is and he doesn't even realize he's doing so… he doesn't sleep, she eats very little, he's gotten weak he could barely finish off a level one akuma, and he's trudging through South America on his way to Machu Picchu and he has a fever at this rate Allen will not live long enough for you too love."

"…I'm going and I'm going to help him and to also tell him how I feel."

"You better hurry I was just informed by the akuma tailing Allen that he just arrived at Machu Picchu and he looked bad, breathing heavily, and having hallucinations. I'll let you use one of my doors to go to him."

"Thank you Rode and wish me luck…"

I opened one of my dimensional doors that opened in the ruins of Machu Picchu and as Tyki walked through I bided him a good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tyki's POV:**

"Ok I'm here now were could Allen be?"

I called upon the akuma that Rode had following Allen so I would know where he was. As I waited for the level one akuma worried thoughts ran through my head remembering all the details Rode told me about Allen that's when I saw the akuma come in site.

"Report."

"The exorcist is directly in the middle of the ruins and by the looks of it his body is failing him."

"You may leave now and go back to town."

"Yes Master Tyki Mikk."

The akuma retreated back to the town that it was originally stationed at as I looked for Allen; soon to be MY Allen.

**Allen's POV:**

I was so tired and as soon as I reached Machu Picchu I looked for a suitable shelter for the time being. As soon as I walked into the first set of ruins I collapsed on the ground too tired and too sick to move. I felt like my body was ice cold then my fingers felt numb that's when my eyes started to go out of focus and everything become fuzzy. As I started to drift off into the oblivious depths of my conscious I saw a fuzzy figure comes towards me I reached out my hand and I spoke but even I didn't know if my words came or not but all too soon the darkness of my consciousness swept me away into its dark depths.

**Tyki's POV:**

I walked around Machu Picchu for a while that's when I saw Allen. I ran over as Allen reached out his hand as I took hold of his small child like hands I barely heard the words that slipped silently from his lips as he called for help as I felt him go limp as he passed out. I took him into my arms feeling the heat radiating from his lithe body as I could tell my Allen had a fever. I took out a charm from my pocket that looked like a smaller version of Rode's dimensional door I crushed it and a larger door appeared I held Allen close as I felt him shiver as I walked through.

"It's going to be fine now Allen I got you."

**Rode's POV: (Time Jump)**

"Tyki you need to rest it's been a week."

"I'm not leaving him and that's final."

"Fine I'll bring you some food and some soup for Allen…That is if he wakes up."

"Thanks Rode."

I began to walk away to fetch them some food when I turned around as I saw Tyki smile but he also had tears streaming down his face for I knew he was worried for Allen's health and wouldn't move otherwise until Allen's condition changed. I brought food back to both them and like usual Tyki sat Allen into a sitting position and got behind him. I gave Tyki the warm clear soup and slowly he opened Allen's mouth and even slower poured the soup into Allen's mouth while he massaged Allen's throat causing Allen's swallowing reflexes to kick in. It was only after Allen finished did Tyki finally eat.

"How is he Tyki?"

"Well the bit of good news is that his fever is gone and he's eating the soup we give him the bad news is that he's malnourished, he's borderline dehydrated, and he has yet to awaken."

"It's going to be all right he'll wake up soon. I can feel it."

"I hope your right."

"Tyki…Why is Allen sweating so badly?"

"I don't know…It looks like he's having a bad dream. Rode can you please check it out?"

"Sure thing I'll be back in a moment."

Rode leaned towards Allen and pressed her forehead on his connecting herself and Allen as Rode walked through the land of dreams/nightmares of Allen's mind.

**Allen's DPOV/POV (Dream point of view/ point of view)**

I ran like I never had before running from the dark snarling beast behind me. I saw the light in front of me and I screamed for help but no one came as I kept running but I tripped and as I felt the beasts' hot breath on me it disappeared just as quickly with a howl of pain. I looked up and out stretched was two pairs of hands one of a child's and the other a man's. I grasped the two sets of hands and a white blinding light surrounded me the next thing I knew I was lying in a bed lessoning to the voices in the room.

"He's going to be ok now I pulled him out of his nightmare."

"Thanks' Rode. I wouldn't know what to do if I were to lose him now."

"I know Tyki. Why don't you go to his side and see if he's awake yet and I'll get him a pair of clean cloths so he does not get sick again."

"Thank you."

That's when I saw Tyki Mikk walk into the room as questions spun around in my spinning head. But finding it too hard to talk I could not talk I could now ask my question that I wanted to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyki's POV:**

I walked into Allen's room after talking with Rode not knowing what I would find but I was not expecting Allen to be awake. My heart fluttered like a bird in flight I wanted to embrace him in my arms to see if Allen was really awake and not a figment of my imagination. I then saw that Allen was trying to speak but nothing came.

"It's ok Allen your fine now. Let me get you a glass of water… You know you had Rode and I worried you have been out for nine days."

I poor some water in a glass putting it down on the bedside table and slowly sat Allen up as I sat behind him. I leaned Allen agents me and tipped the glass of water agents his lips as he soon started to drink the water greedily.

"Slow down Allen or you're going to get sick again."

"…Sorry I was really thirsty…"

"I know but you need to take it slow. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?…"

"I feel so…the best way I can describe it is that I feel at peace… it's nice."

"I'm glad you feel so."

Just then Allen's stomach gave a loud growl. Let's just say I thought it was a dog growling not a stomach.

"I'll get you something to eat your probably starving."

"My stomach maybe growling but I don't feel hungry I feel thirsty but not hungry."

"Well I'll get you something to drink along with a bowl of soup."

"Thanks…For everything."

"No problem Allen."

I walked out of the room and went to get some more food and a pitcher of water and some juice to get more sustenance into him. By the time I was finished I had a tray filled with a large bowl of chicken noodle soup, some grapes, crackers, Jell-O, and a glass of OJ along with a pitcher of water. I slowly when to Allen's room using my powers to pass right through the door. Allen didn't even know I was even in the room he was just spacing out that is until I cleared my voice that's when he noticed me.

"Sorry I hope I didn't scare you."

"No No you didn't scare me just a bit startled now Kanda he scares me a little and Master Crosses Bills are terrifying."

"At least you're feeling better."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're cracking jokes and you're smiling a bit."

"I didn't even notice to tell you the truth."

"You need to eat or you won't regain your strength."

"I don't know what I can keep down but I will try to eat."

"Good boy."

**Allen's POV:**

I didn't eat much of what Tyki brought me. I only ate half the soup, the small bowl of Jell-O, a few grapes, none of the crackers, and took a few sips of the OJ. But Tyki seemed content that I ate something none the less.

"Tyki?"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me?"

"…The Earl has plans for you and I can't let…"

Tyki suddenly stopped talking as Rode kicked him in the gut causing a loud crash and Tyki flying across the small room hard.

"Stupid Tyki tell him the truth or I will drop kick you into next week!"

"Ow that hurt Rode."

"Tyki Rode please don't fight."

"Were not fighting Allen I'm just teaching Tyki a lesson that is ending in the usual bickering."

"Dame Rode I think you throughout my back."

"Here let me stretch it out for you."

Rode stepped on Tyki's back as she held his arms causing immense amount of pain and loud cracking and grinding sounds from his bones.

"Rode stop that hurts…!"

"Then tell the truth."

"I will I will just stop and let me go!"

"Ok I was getting bored with this any way."

Rode let go and Tyki flopped on the ground gowning as the pain became worse. I watched as Rode sat at the end of the bed I was in and smile at me. For some reason I have always had a connection to her but I didn't know how but I felt at ease around her but only that. When she looked at the food I didn't eat she gave me a sad look but I just gave a smile. When Tyki didn't get up I was about to get up and help when Rode came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Allen you really need to eat more…"

"I know I'm just not hungry at the moment."

"You have been like this for five and a half months now Allen."

"How did you?"

"I have been watching you and I'm glad I did."

"I don't know if I should yell or I should thank you."

Rode walked off out of the room giving Tyki one last kick before she completely exited the room.

"Ow Rode's kick are like a mules…They hurt like hell…"

"Are you all right?"

"I owe you an apology Allen. Rode's right I need to tell the truth…"

"…Tyki you don't have to tell me now. And frankly I don't think I can keep awake any longer…I'm so tired."

"Then sleep you need it."

"And Tyki, Thank you again."

**Tyki's POV:**

I watched Allen drift off to sleep making sure he did go to sleep and not have any nightmares. I soon followed pulling up a chair to sit by Allen laying my head on the bed and wrapping my hand around his. I just hopped that Allen would get better soon.

**Normal POV:**

Days turned into weeks as Allen recovered from both the fever and poor nutrition. During those weeks Tyki stayed with Allen as much as he could they talked about anything they came up with.

**Tyki's POV:**

"I heard from Rode once that when she first meet you that you were outside a playhouse for a performance of 'The Pumpkin and the Witch' you were doing a lot of acrobatics. How did you learn such a thing? I highly doubt that the Black Order trains there exorcists in acrobatics."

"Well to tell you that you will have to know everything. But I highly doubt you want to hear my life's story…"

"On the contrary my dear Allen. I would love to hear more about you all I really know is what I have seen and heard from Rode."

"Fine but I warn you that this is sort of a long story."

"I have all the time in the world."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. When I was a baby I was abandoned by my parent because of my arm. It wasn't until I was five when I was picked up by a circus I was used as an extra pair of hands. But no one would come near me and they talked to me from a distance so I grew cold and ever more distant. I was eight when I officially started to talk to mana it was after his dog passed away. We started talking more and more and we became close we ended up being entertainers together. Mana adopted me and for four years we traveled on our own and I came to know him as my father so when Mana was struck down by a runaway horse and carriage I was distraught. Since we didn't have much money the only thing I could a ford was a tombstone for Mana…I had to dig his grave and place his body in it. After I had finished laying Mana to rest is when the Millennium Earl came and you know the rest. I was cursed by Mana to see the souls of thee Akuma, I destroyed my father found out that I was an accommodator for innocence and when master Cross took me in and started to train me as an exorcist. Now you know my past. Mana taught me everything I know about entertaining…I think that why my innocence evolved like it did."

"You really did love Mana very much."

"He was the only one who treated me like a normal human…I shouldn't even say human now…I don't even know what I am any more. Human, Exorcists, 14th, Noah, or something that I don't even know?!"

"…It will be fine Allen I'll protect you no matter what."

" What about the Earl?"

"What about him?"

"Would you fight him to protect me?"

"Yes!"

"Why? Why would you risk yourself for me?"

"I have been keeping this from you but…Allen Walker I Tyki Mikk am madly and totally in love you."

"…You love me?"

"Yes Allen I love you."

"Tyki…I-I love you too!"

I couldn't help myself I grabbed Allen's arms and I held him close as he returned the action. We stayed like that for a few minutes as Allen pulled away a bit.

"Tyki? Could we take this slow? I have never been in a relationship before…So I want to experience this as long as I can."

"Of course Allen we can do this as fast or as slow as you wish. But remember this I am all way's here for you."

The End


End file.
